Homonyms of 'Drake'
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Challenge, Slight swearing: Loki turns into a dragon and is adopted by Tony. "Come on Spyro, show him some love." "So, uh…how did you find a dragon?" Um, I hit him with a grenade.""You, hit a dragon with a grenade?" Well, he was…you know, smaller." Tony tried to signify, waving at him, "And cuter too…actually, a lot cuter…"


**CHALLENGE!**

**It was actually rather simple as for how challenges go- turn Loki into a dragon.**

**:) You have no idea how happy i am from this challenge.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

**ONESHOT!**

* * *

_Well,_ Loki thought, looking at his reflection in the ocean, while his claws dug into a large salt bleached log that had washed ashore, _'there are certainly worse forms.'_

Indeed there were. Now, assuming that he wouldn't instantly be killed on sight, or captured by the odd Midgardian officials, he could make use of his body.

He was small, still large in comparison to Midgard's native monsters but practically an insect to fully grown drakes. He was roughly the height of only two feet, possibly less. His neck could angle upwards and he would maybe reach the thigh of a grown male. His tail was long, almost three quarters of his original length, and his spine was adorned with rather pretty small spines.

A small crunch of sound and he turned, reptilian eyes attempting to see what it was that alerted him.

He had no idea as to where he was, somewhere warm on the bottom shore of the ocean. A cliff was behind him (with his experience as multiple flying creatures, he assumed learning to fly would take minimal time, even if he had never tried a drake before), that stretched high above.

The sound came again and he spun, looking and spotting the sudden odd noise and odd creature.

It was small, almost cute when it came to animals. It had a large button nose, tiny black eyes nearly hidden in its black fur, which ran down its entire length in exception of the twin white lines down its back, and on the top of its bushy tail.

Loki looked at the creature, possibly only inches smaller then he, and growled. He assumed that vocal communication would be highly restricted as being a creature from a different realm. The bushy tailed creature froze at his growl, looking at him with big unintelligent dark eyes.

_"Leave my presence you pathetic excuse of a creature!"_ Loki attempted to say, instead a sharp reply of growls and a low hiss broke from his lipless snout.

The creature quivered, obviously afraid and its bushy tail stuck straight into the air, almost as if a warning.

_"Leave!" _He snarled, lifting what was equivalent of lifting his left hand/claw and clawed at the log he was still sitting on, wood scraping under his claws.

The smaller fluffy creature gave a tiny hiss, and Loki echoed it back, the creature spun, and he felt somewhat satisfied as it started to run.

He was watching it flee before it suddenly froze, and utter _stench._

He recoiled, practically shrieking as he _couldn't see_, trying desperately to try and get the burning out of his eyes- the stink ruining his superior nose as he thrashed, briefly noticing how his tail was thrashing, and his legs were scrabbling on the log.

He realized he slipped the moment the icy cold water engulfed him, and he thrashed, the ocean's salty water burning his nose as the burning liquid washed away.

By the end of the day, Loki was tired, dripping wet, stinking _awfully_, and hungry.

The sun was slowly lowering and he was quickly discovering that the drake body he was in was not a nocturnal one, his eyesight slowly grew less and less as he walked along the shore, claws dragging on the rocks.

Eventually there was a crack in the cliff above, where tidal pools had appeared in with the receding tides. He slowly lumbered inside the caves, finding the air getting cold as he walked along the stone sides, claws clicking on the rock surface.

He had investigated a few of the pools, looking at the squishy and incredibly unappealing looking organisms, most resembling a slug or other slimy creature. He mentally sighed, settling down awkwardly on his four limbs, letting them fold under him as he pulled his long tail close, using it for any sort of warmth he could get.

He wasn't even lying long before a large white bird flapped to the ground near him, walking around on large orange webbed feet as it investigated the pools.

He looked at it, eyes narrowing as he recognized the birds as an equivalent of an Asgardian Pigeon- incredibly dim.

He slowly rose, letting the hunting skills he had gained during his prior shape shifting experiences had given him.

Although, in his prior forms, he could _change back._

He slowly shifted to upright, then took one step before pouncing.

The bird shrieked once before he had caught it, flaring his wing appendages to block the now strong wind so he could see what he was doing.

His first bite was feathers, and it horribly hurt his pride to try and eat the bird.

His only saving grace for his dignity was that no creature would recognize him. An advantage, to accidently shifting to this form once he had escaped from Dr. Doom.

(the man had tested a weapon to try and drain Loki's magic reserves. In a last ditch effort he had teleported, and apparently, instinctively shifted to a drake.

_'Better then a cat.'_ His mind rationalized as he curled up, a fair distance away from the mess of the bird he had practically destroyed.

He closed his eyes (two eyelids, he realized) and pathetically laid there.

_'At least Thor isn't here.'_ He thought.

x-(X)-x

The next day was like the first, him walking along the sea shore once he had washed the dried blood as well as he could from his dark green scales.

As he was walking along the beach, he had finally noticed a part in the cliff where it had eroded away enough for him to attempt to climb.

He scrambled up, letting his hard black nails dig into the rock as he heaved, trying to pull himself up the rock face.

_"This…Is…Undignified!"_ He hissed, voice a low snarling hiss as he heaved himself up, tail thrashing against the stone.

He was nearly upon the top when his right claw got stuck in a crevice in the stone, as he heaved upwards he let out a hiss of pain as one of the claws was pulled straight from the root, another cracking as he reached the top of the cliff, blood leaking from the broken claw.

He walked along, noticing how the cove where he was prior was shaped in a crescent formation, at the tip of the crescent was something Loki was failing to completely see, but as far as he could tell, a home.

He debated whether or not he should attempt to travel to the house or not.

_'If it is a mortal, it may attempt to capture me. If not, it may offer food and a chance for my energy to restore itself.' _He thought, hesitating before looking away, unsure.

He looked away, making up his mind and turned, walking _away_ from the house instead and down towards the far end of the crescent.

He wouldn't have even thought twice about the house, if it wasn't for the sudden explosion near him, and the sudden raining of rock and debris, which knocked him back, sending him sprawling painfully as his back foreleg was struck with a sharp pain, and he crumpled, wings extending and flopping sickly.

Loki tried to move as he saw the other rock about to land on him, he failed to move his neck fast enough.

He collapsed limp to the ground at impact.

X-(X)-x

Tony Stark was bored.

_Really Bored_

It actually forced him to invent, and when he invented, he needed to _test._

That was why he was currently flying around above the miles of private property, testing out various weapons he had on the land around.

"Alright Jar- fire the Cannon, not the one with the electric discharge, but the plasma one." Tony tried to clarify once he was hovering in the air, pointing an arm.

A large molten ball of red shot out, colliding with the ground and letting up a shower of rock and dirt.

"Awesome, what about the other one? Compare up here." Tony nodded to the screen, seeing the percentage of efficiency and hummed slightly at the results. "What do you think Jar?"

_"It seems Sir, that the Plasma Cannon is much more efficient and easier to maintain, nonetheless mount on the suit."_

"True, but would that make my butt look big with it?" Tony asked, smirking as his AI caught up on the fact that it was rhetorical.

They flew through the air once more, before they came to a hover, "Jarvis, activate those grenades. Test the disrupters." He nodded and a small ball was launched from his shoulder.

He watched in some satisfaction as it took out nearly as much dirt and rock as the Plasma cannon, although it certainly was further away.

"Alright, I think that wraps up everything, anything new Jar?" Tony asked, looking around at the damage.

_"…I am picking up a heat signature near the location in which the disruptor was detonated."_

"What?" tony asked, looking and speeding towards the crater, "There was someone trespassing? And how the heck did I hit them?"

_"Negative…heat signature size roughly equates to that of a medium size dog or a large cat."_

"I hit a cat?" Tony asked in surprise, "Good, I hate cats." He muttered as he zoomed over to the crater and lowered himself to the ground.

Scanners immediately picked up all of the wreckage. It also listed things he had no care for, for example the type of rock he was looking at, as well as the type of grass he had unearthed.

He noticed the creature he had hit and frowned, seeing a long dark green tail from under a rock.

"Jarvis, what did I hit?" he asked slowly, approaching the rock.

_"I am unable to cross reference the species with any known prior." _Jarvis alerted while Tony grabbed the edge of the rock, easily lifting it and throwing it over his shoulder.

The creature was just as Jarvis said, the size of a large cat. It was scaly and green and Tony had _no freaking idea_.

_"Heart beat recognized. Core temperature lower then a mammal. Scales and reptilian features indicate cold blooded reptile. In European mythology dragons closely resemble this creature."_

Tony stared at the crumpled lizard, kneeling down next to it and looking at its scales, noticing some dried blood on its neck and around the bottom of its jaw, as well as a completely ruined claw on one of its paws and another cracked one.

"Jarvis, open faceplate." He stated, and _holy- _It ran in with a skunk. Yup, a skunk and very recently.

"So, I hit a dragon, with a grenade." Tony spoke slowly, and shrugged, hesitantly picking up the limp creature in his arms as he lifted up, dropping the faceplate again as he flew.

"Hey Jarvis, can you send Pepper a text?" Tony asked, flying slowly to not jolt the creature in his arms.

_"Of course Sir. And what should the message entail?"_

"Tell her, 'Hey Pep, I hit was testing grenades and somehow I got a pet dragon.' That's it." Tony nodded, and he almost heard Jarvis sigh.

_"Of course sir."_

Tony grinned.

x-(X)-x

Loki awoke very slowly.

His stomach was grumbling, his head ached, his claw hurt painfully, and his tail was stinging slightly.

He blinked, letting his second eyelid slide back so he could look around fully.

He was lying in some sort of bed for pets, incredibly soft with a small lip around the sides. He looked at his claw, noticing immediately how a bandage had been wrapped around the stump of a claw and the cracked one had some thick clear hardened substance on it.

His tail had been wrapped also, and as he slowly rose to his feet, he let his neck rise as he looked around.

There was a huge window to his right, overlaying the coast and the ocean where he had been trapped the night prior. It was a stone floor that led up to it, as well as a glass table and reclining chairs made of animal skins. There was a table along the side, in which Loki assumed stored alcohol from the various bottles.

He slowly attempted to rise, flinching as his leg touched the floor.

He looked around, hearing a jingling noise and immediately twisting to see the source of it.

_"Human, I will throw your corpse to Nidhoggr if you have chained me." _Loki growled, a loud hissing noise parted from his mouth as he spoke.

He moved, walking away from the bed quickly before gagging as the collar cut into his neck, tugging against him as he tried to get further away.

The chain itself was impossibly strong, and it gave him a wide berth of space to roam. He had just gotten around his circle of space when the elevator doors opened.

He turned, eyes locating the male and instantly recognized it _"You! You foolish mortal! You who dared fight me, who sent a weapon into a portal and killed the Chitauri. I will kill you! I will slice you open and feed you to Fenrir for what you have done!" _Loki roared, body hissing and spitting and snarling.

The man lifted his arms in an unarmed show, arching his eyebrow, "Wow, uh…down Spyro….well, holy crap, okay you _are _a dragon." Tony blinked, looking at Loki who hissed once more but drew quiet.

They stared at each other, Loki slowly settling down and sitting on his haunches as Tony made his way towards the table with various bottles.

"Right, I don't know what you eat and stuff, but I got Jarvis to look up some local butchers and stuff. Found some guy that sells rabbit or something, so…" The man shrugged, opening something from behind the long table and setting a large tub on the countertop, prying open the blue lid and tossing it to the side.

Loki straightened at the smell of raw meat, nose twitching as he locked eyes with the man, and slowly lowered himself to the ground.

Loki wasn't sure how it happened, but eventually the male had edged closer and closer, tossing him little chunks of meat that were cut in little chunks, and _non-feathered_, causing it to be much easier for Loki. For the expanse of an hour Tony sat there on one of the chairs, tossing little scraps to Loki until Loki had edged slowly and eventually, close enough that Loki _could _attack him.

Logically, he reasoned, if he attacked the man, he would be locked up.

_'It will be a great time to gain information about him, learn his weaknesses and his strength's.' _Loki reasoned, and settled down.

After finishing the entire box of rabbit, part of his mind rationalized that it might not be bad at all to stay with a very…wealthy man, such as he.

_'Besides.' _He thought lazily from the small bed _'He's better then Thor.'_

x-(X)-x

It was a week later when Loki had met a woman.

He had grown used to the usual times where Tony would appear from the descending stairs and feed him rabbit, and various other animals.

The schedule had changed the day that he heard the door opening and slamming, and muffled shouting voices.

He had distinguished the higher tone of a woman and a male shouting, then growing louder as they approach.

He moved retreating around the side of the leather chair and beyond sight, the thin yet incredibly strong wire followed him around and out of sight.

"-ony! I was in the middle of a meeting! I don't have time for your jokes!"

"I swear it's not a joke! I don't know what it is!"

"And you brought it in the house? Does it have rabies?" She shouted back as they entered the room.

"See! There is nothing here!" The woman shouted and Tony gave a groan.

"Spyro! Dragon, winged-reptile-I-have-not-named, here!" Tony sighed, and Loki hesitated. If he didn't obey, then the woman may convince the male to get rid of him-

He slowly made his way out from behind the couch, nails clicking on the stone floor as he moved around, eyes locking on the red-haired female, who gasped in surprise.

"See?" Tony asked, looking rather smug as Loki sat on his haunches, wrapping his tail around.

"Oh my god." She whispered, settling on her knees and looking at him in awe, "Where did you find him?"

Loki looked down, trying to act as if he didn't understands, looking at his damaged paw and lifting it, spreading the clawed toes and cleaning what was in-between, careful not to pull at the bandage over the broken one.

"What happened to his foot?" she asked softly, seeing the bandage.

"Not sure." Tony stated, the loud popping noise of a container opening caused Loki to glance over, seeing Stark walking back with the open container.

"You feed him?" the woman asked, and Loki almost rolled his eyes out of the idiocy of the question.

"Uh, yeah? He likes venison, like, insanely so." Tony shrugged, holding out a dark red meat with two fingers, "I _think _this is buffalo." He shrugged, and Loki walked forward, expecting his meal.

The woman had quickly opened up to Loki and his apparently 'cute little body'. He didn't _overly _care, mostly because he was slowly regaining his energy, and he was receiving meals every day.

Later that day the woman _'Pepper' _he had faintly remembered, had left. Tony was sprawled out on the chair and apparently watching something on the moving screen- something that Loki was secretly eyeing and watching the oddity of it.

"I know that you're smart. Obviously you shouldn't exist, so you must be smart to not have been found so far. To be honest, between gods and aliens, I should have expected dragons. I like you though- better company that Mr. and Mrs. Smith" he smirked, as if a joke Loki did not understand "And Thunderpants…_certainly _better than Spangles- anyways." Tony grinned, leaning back on his chair and watching the TV "I think you understand what I'm saying. So, you can come up on the couch, just mind the claws." Tony hummed.

Loki stared, blinking once before slowly making his way over to the couch and jumping one, shifting to lie down comfortably to watch the moving screen on the wall.

Loki actually attempted to follow the plot, something about humans in space- wielding swords made of condensed light.

"You know, this one is okay. It's technically the third, but it was the sixth one made." Tony spoke, drawing Loki's attention over to where he was reclined on one of the chairs.

"Rather stupid in my opinion, the older ones were the best, but the acting's pretty good in the new ones. Actually, Padme looks a lot like someone at SHIELD…huh." Tony blinked and Loki lazily looked back at the screen where the two actors were screaming at each other.

Loki had watched enough illusions that were made to reenact various battles; he recognized the screen as something used for amusement.

The movie continued on until the two actors commenced to a fight on the odd planet that was oddly enough, similar to Muspelheim.

The movie didn't concern him until the two characters started shouting, obviously intending to harm one another and screamed words that really struck Loki.

_"I hate you!"_

_"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!" _The two men shouted at one another, the one screaming in pain as both his legs and an arm was severed from his body, screaming words as his- _Anakin's _body was sliding towards the magma below.

"See, I don't get this. If Obi-Wan loved Anakin why didn't he just turn him in or something? He didn't have to kill him." Tony frowned, while Loki watched the screen with a painful flash of Déjà-Vu.

_"Maybe the mortal didn't have the courage to kill his brother-in-arms." _Loki hissed, voice a low grumble with a slight warble to it.

Tony looked over, looking at Loki and giving a smirk, "I don't know what you said, but you said it." He grinned, giving an imaginary toast.

It was the next day when Loki was allowed off his chain.

It was quick and Loki didn't think anything of it, having grown used to Tony calling him 'Spyro' as if some sort of joke. As far as Loki could tell, 'Spyro' must have been a Midgardian word, as he knew no translation for it in any of the languages he knew (English, Norse, Latin, Italian, Garmdok, the language of dwarves, Elei the language of light elves, all dialects of Greshti, and even Nyels although he was rather rusty).

He was allowed to roam the expanse of the floor he and the mortal had constantly been on, the door having firmly been clicked close and Loki wasn't even going to attempt to open it. The mortal visited him every day, often spending quite a few hours in his presence once before and after feeding him various meats.

Loki had been sprawled out in a bright ray of sunlight, the warmth feeling most wonderful against his emerald scales. He opened one green eye, looking questioningly at Tony as he appeared with a grin, holding an odd metal and leather harness in his hands.

"Spyro!" He called, almost singing it. The excitement and child like attitude instantly put Loki on alarm as he rose, looking at Tony with the equivalent of an arched eyebrow.

"Come on Spyro! We're going for a walk!" He shouted, dropping the harness in such a way it was more noticeable and he could distinguish the various straps as something similar to how the light elves saddled their riding elk and various other creatures.

Loki sat upright, looked straight at Tony and rather firmly said _"You, are delusional if you think I will wear that."_

Although, he _did _shift into a horse and let various un assuming Asgardians ride him for a day- and won a race.

That was _irrelevant._

"Aw come on!" Tony whined, and Loki looked away, giving a little snort as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well…I guess…maybe-"

Tony _lunged._ Loki tried to jump, and hissed as the two of them hit the stone floor and moved, scrabbling along the floor.

Only a few moments later, a rather disgruntled Loki was walking side by side with the rather smug mortal as they walked along and down the very curvy driveway.

"So, Spyro." Tony spoke, Loki arching his long neck around while still walking, seeing Tony look down at him.

"You're really smart, and I'm giving you food every single day." Tony spoke, and Loki kept walking, not saying anything.

"So! If I let you off the leash, you'll come back, right?" Tony asked and Loki sat immediately, Tony grinning and unhooking the leash.

They stared for a few seconds, before Tony waved his arms awkwardly, "Go! Be free! Uh…fetch?" He asked awkwardly and Loki snorted, looking aside.

"I had a pet once." Tony offered, walking and actually settling down on the perfectly green grass, Loki walking over and sitting in a perfect ray of sunlight.

"Well, it was a turtle. Not sure if that counts. But…his name was Spitfire- I was obsessed with Mario when I was younger." Tony shrugged, and Loki ignored the fact that he was clueless on what the name 'Mario' had to do with 'Spit Fire' and how some poor Turtle had been tied in.

"So, he was a good Turtle. When I was at a clothes fitting, Howard- my dad." He explained for Loki's benefit, "Got drunk. Apparently Spitfire was scratching at the cage, and the noise was too loud." Tony shrugged, face going slightly dark. "Came home to little Spit' a pulpy mess after Howard hit him with whisky bottles and a hammer from his lab."

Loki suddenly felt incredibly awkward. What father killed his child's pet? Odin never dared kill his prized steed, nor would he intentionally disrupt his experiments.

"Same with you little guy? You're pretty small, Parents just get up and leave?" Tony asked, giving a bitter laugh, plucking grass from the ground and tearing it into a green mess all over his stained pants.

"Mine did that too- Howard and Maria. Never really gave a crap about me. Worst when Howard got drunk, he kept talking about his stupid 'creation.'" Tony scowled, grabbing a fist of the grass and throwing it far in the distance "About freaking _Captain America_."

Loki looked down. This story was getting eerily similar. He looked down, seeing Tony look away and give a sigh, seeing the water and the ocean.

"You know the worst part?" Tony asked suddenly, Loki looking at him. "_Everything _I did just _wasn't good enough_." He scowled, looking away "I did _everything_ for that bastard, and he doesn't even _look at me!" _He was now screaming at this point, and Loki was finding the similarities uncanny.

"And now, I'm fighting right _next to him_- having to obey his orders, and it's even worse because he's _better_ then what Howard said." He scowled, running one hand through his hair as he was almost hysteric, "I'm always in his _freaking shadow."_

_"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness." _Loki quoted from before, his voice taking on an almost mournful cooing voice, a low warbling which made Tony look at him with a small breathless smile.

"Well, you like me better than him, right?" Tony asked, and Loki swallowed roughly.

_'I could have done it father! For you! For all of us!"_

_'No Loki.'_

He approached slowly, looking at tony intently in his eyes.

_"Mortal." _He choked out, pawing at the dirt with his uninjured claw. _"You are a cruel punishment sent from the fates. You- you are a mistake."_

Loki shook his head, moving a little closer to sit against the mortal, brushing his side against the mortal's sweatshirt.

_"I know your pain mortal, oh Valhalla, I do."_

x-(X)-x

Loki's entire assumption of the mortal had been destroyed. He would have to destroy his opinion prior to his revelation outside. He would have to build new facts, gather new information. One thing he noticed, and one thing he noticed well.

He acted in isolation very similar to how Loki did.

Loki had been granted access to the rest of the house, now pushing four weeks with the mortal, nearly an entire month and he had seen the woman from before possibly only on four occasions.

The mortal did not like outside interference. Nor did he enjoy company, unintelligent company in the least.

Loki was sitting on one of the lab benches far down in the basement, observing the man work. Tony had taken one of his industrial sized lights and directed it on a large chunk of rock (He had been planning to use it for some form of…a disguised guard? Loki was yet to understand). The rock had heated up to pleasant warmth and continued to make him dopey as he laid on it satisfied.

The mortal had been working on his armor, fixing it with a metal tube that ignited at a button. Loki was watching lazily, finding it intriguing to see a master at work.

He also liked to talk when he worked.

"One of these joints was stuck. Locked up and scraped together slightly. Not exactly sure what it was, but I think when the tank-missiles ignited the combustion and the heat managed to warp the plates enough to make them stick." Tony explained, looking at Loki intently, as if he could respond.

He got a small mouth of teeth, extended in a yawn instead.

Loki had dozed off, eventually opening his eyes and awaking later, seeing Tony still working. Although at this time he had discarded one of his tunics, wearing the thinnest of tunics.

Loki's eyes focused on a glowing circle in the middle of the mortal's chest. The exact location as for where he had touched him with the scepter years ago.

He slowly rose, the mortal focused on the thin wires he was carefully connecting, and failed to recognize Loki approaching his table.

Loki walked across the floors, seeing the table where Tony was leaned over and his eyes narrowed. He lunged, clawing and heaving himself up over the ledge, purposefully knocking tools and various metal scraps to the side, the sudden movement making Tony jump in surprise.

"Je- Spyro! What was that for?" Tony yelped, looking at Loki who clambered all over the wires, and purposefully sat down.

"Wha- _see! This _is why I hate cats!" Tony groaned, throwing his hands in the air as Loki just looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, what do you want you useless reptile?" Tony groaned, and Loki kept his eyes locked on the glowing circle in the man's chest.

"What? Oh. This?" Tony asked, tapping the light, and Loki's ears flickered forward, hearing the tiny echo that came from clicking on a hard surface.

"This- it's called an Arc Reactor. This little glowing light is a magnet, do you know what a magnet is?" tony asked, and Loki looked at him pointedly.

_"Yes, I know what a magnet is." _Loki spoke, a warbling noise that Tony took for a confirmation.

"I got injured, pieces of shrapnel are in my body, and every second they try to worm themselves into my heart, this keeps it back, so I won't die." Tony explained, and Loki's eyes widened significantly.

_"How were you so idiotic to receive that? To put yourself into a position in which a piece of metal is to replace flesh and blood?" _Loki hissed, the sound causing Tony to blink and guess what Loki was saying.

"Um… no it doesn't hurt, uh..." He blinked.

_"You are an idiot." _Loki repeated, as if Tony would understand what he was saying.

"I know, the light complements my eyes doesn't it? Am I _that irresistible _ to even dragons?" Tony grinned, cocky and wiggling his eyebrows.

Loki stared, not completely understanding for a second before realizing what exactly he was implying.

_"Stark, you are in no way attractive."_

Tony paused for a second, "You know, I feel like you just insulted me, I'll have you know that I _am _attractive." He sniffed.

Loki stared, and very slowly spoke _"Stark. If I had to choose between you and a rock, I'd use the rock to kill you."_

Tony stared, "I don't know what you said, but I'm going to just go with it." He shrugged, getting back to work on the wires.

_'Well…' _Loki thought, blinking in slight confusion, _'it seems the communication barrier is more difficult then I imagined.'_

x-(X)-x

Loki never understood exactly why Tony wasn't with his brother nor why he wasn't within the large city he had attacked.

He had free roam of the entire house, which was why he didn't immediately freeze when he heard shouting.

He rose, moving fairly quickly down the sloping stairs, just as he hit the last one and moved into the main living room he saw a large screen, projected in the air as if one of his illusions. He blinked, seeing Stark standing in a rigid posture, obviously angry.

"Listen here-"

"No, _you _listen." Stark seethed, "I have given you money, I have given you my tower in New York. You do _not _tell me what I have to do." He growled.

"You are part of a team! That means that you are part of-"

"I am _not _your soldier. I do what I want." Tony growled, and the man on the screen- Nick Fury. Loki unknowingly growled, recognizing the man, how could he not? _'Ant, boot.'_

"Well you belong to me! Iron Man, belongs to SHIELD!"

"Not me! I _own _SHIELD, or did you forget? I'm not your little pet to call in when you want. I do what _I _want. If I say I'm on vacation, I'm damn on vacation. If you even _try _to break in here, I'll have JARVIS aiming every weapon at you." He growled.

Nick Fury's eyes narrowed, "Stark-"

"I think we're done here. I'm not done with the Avengers, Fury. I'll save people, but not by your rules." He nodded.

Fury's eyesight changed, his one eye managing to see Loki ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye, Loki quickly hid out of sight as he heard Fury's judging voice.

"Have a pet now, Stark?" he heard, and Loki held his breath.

"A dog. Not that that's any of your business. Good day." Tony nodded, smoothly cutting the connection while Loki paused.

Very slowly Tony walked around the side of the white couch where Loki was hiding, sighing as he reached down, actually lifting Loki from under his forelegs. Loki froze with surprise as he was set on the couch, Tony sitting next to him and throwing his neck back tiredly.

"God, that was close. You have to stay hidden Spyro. Look- just in case I'll make you a tracking collar, so I'll know where you are at all times." Tony sighed.

Loki stared, before quietly asking _"Why? Why are you doing this for me? I'm a drake, a species not even native to Midgard." _He warbled quietly.

Tony looked, and almost as if he understood Loki, he stated quietly, "It's nice having you. Even though you're eating your own weight in meat, and possibly illegal and will be tested on, and you grow _really fast-_ like, you're probably the size of a Black Lab now, not a cat anymore." Tony shrugged.

Loki felt…touched, by that actually.

_"All the same, I've grown…attached." _Loki muttered, finding further similarities to one another, that Loki honestly thought at this point, that Stark was the equivalent of a 'good' him.

Two polar opposites, so similar if not for small differences.

"Hey Spyro?" Loki looked up, having grown used to the pet name. _"Yes, Mortal?"_

"You have wings, so why haven't you flown?"

x-(X)-x

"Born free!" Tony sang, incredibly off tune (on purpose, Loki noted, having heard Tony sing before).

_"No! No you fool!"_

"Free as the wind blows!"

_"Get me on the ground this second! Do it! Set me down!"_

"Free as the grass grows!"

_"I will rip your head from your body! Set me on the ground this instant!"_

"Uh, Jarvis, lyrics on screen please!" Tony spoke, and quickly resumed singing, "Born free!"

_"Noooooo!"_

"To follow your heart!"

Tony had gotten the idea to try and teach Loki how to fly. Sadly, the only idea for that, was for _he _to fly and carry Loki and try to get him to fly too.

Loki had his wings spread, catching air and clinging to Tony with all four legs. His claws attempting to gain purchase on the metal of his suit, the broken claw not yet having grown back, creating a visible scar, the only flaw.

He looked at the ground below, feeling the air in his face as his second eyelid lowered, protecting his eye from the wind as he spread his wings further.

"That's it! Go Spyro! Go! Feel the wind-ride the lightning!" Tony laughed, as if another joke Loki didn't understand.

Loki was suddenly gliding, overtaken by the impulses and the well trained months it took to teach himself how to fly as a bird, he flapped, dipping one wing and shifting his weight to swerve to the side, Tony zooming by his side, his presence creating a warm air current, although his mighty wings didn't need it.

"Hah! Look at you, you're flying! Welcome to the club, buddy!" Tony laughed, obviously beaming from behind the mask.

_"Would that be the annoying pest club? I don't seem to have the proper credentials."_

Loki dipped one wing, flapping twice and rising in the air, Tony right beside him as they moved in a lazy circle, slowly ascending high into the air.

They flew, seeing the ocean stretch far in the distance, sparkling and nearly a sapphire colour.

"Spyro! Where do you want to go?" Tony asked, his robotic suit amplifying his voice over the wind.

_"Like you can understand me." _Loki shouted back, his voice a young roar, not nearly the earthshaking force that it would eventually be. He turned, the power of flight one that he had long missed, the feeling of freedom. It was making him slightly giddy as he felt air under his wings, and brushing his skull.

He turned, flapping twice before tucking his wings in and arching downwards, keeping his head straight as his two twin horns at the back of his head served to direct his flight, air running quickly between them and his tail running straight behind him.

"Whoa! Alright, to the water it is!" Tony called from above, chasing after and eventually catching up, just as Loki pulled upright from his dive, wings trembling under the speed of which he was flying, tail striking the water and summoning spray behind him.

He looked to the left by rolling his eye, not daring to change his heads position in fear of swerving his path.

Tony had appeared by his side, arms splayed out to the side almost in mimicry of his wings, blasts of fire propelling him alongside Loki.

Loki wasn't sure why he did it, but he gave a snap of his jaws, a rather large and loud one, noticeably playful.

Then he turned, swerving in front of Tony, causing the other man to jump back, deploying flaps to slow him and spiral out of the way.

"Hey! Spyro, what was that about? I don't want to hurt you!" Tony spluttered, totally ignoring his dramatic near wipe-out.

Loki's eyes were bright as he snapped again, his lipless mouth curling upwards as he once again swerved, and Tony shifted out of the way.

"Oh I see how it is. You want to take _me_ on, Mr. Hotshot? I've been flying for years more then you!" Tony shot back, competitive although his voice was upbeat, happy and uplifted.

_"And I have been flying decades before your birth!" _Loki shot back, spiraling upwards, using the thermal that reflected off the approaching cliff wall to propel him up into the air, spinning in a barrel roll before twisting down again, only the tips of his wings extended.

He swerved, Tony shooting up past him, disrupting his flight pattern and causing Loki to watch, amused as he performed a mid-flight flip.

"Take that, Draco!" He countered, and Loki would have arched a brow if he could.

_"Draco? What a derogatory term, Stark. Wherever did you learn those foul words?" _He snapped back, extending his wings and falling to the left, swooping around and upside down, flying just below Tony _upside down._

They broke over the cliff side, now skimming above the grass, Loki near laughing over the excitement of it all.

"Oh that is just showing off!" Tony shouted, and Loki flipped over, rising up as Tony looked around, looking at a rather smug Tony.

"Fine- prepare to be amazed!" Tony shouted, swooping below Loki and close to the ground.

"Ready for th-"

Loki blinked, where had he gone? He turned, flaring his wings to slow himself and arched back, flapping and looking around, sniffing. Where had the mortal escaped to?

He heard thrashing and flapped over, taking a few moments to look before he saw red and gold, landing carefully and staring in shock.

"Uh- okay, not my best." Tony admitted, squirming from his imprisonment.

_"I- You-" _Loki paused, clicking his mouth shut and fighting against his rising amusement.

"Yeah yeah- Jarvis. How badly am I stuck in this tree?" Tony grumbled.

From his waste up he was lodged in a tree, wrists pinned to his hips on the opposite side, suspended just enough so he was left kicking on the opposite side, and with no leverage.

The…The scene was so _absurd._

Loki fell, and he _laughed._

It was a bizarre raspy noise, almost as if choking, but Tony caught on quickly to the sniggers.

"Hey! Stop it you lizard, no laughing!" Tony protested as Loki collapsed, laughing so hard he couldn't stand.

_"You're stuck in a tree! And for once it was not my interference which placed you there!" _Loki laughed, nearly crying from the absurdity of it.

He laughed, then he hiccupped.

Tony squawked as he tried to duck out of the way of the bright orange flames.

"Hey! Watch it you almost roasted me!" He shouted, before pausing in surprise, "You almost roasted me! As in, you breathed fire!"

Loki was looking also as if he had done something surprising. The feeling was indeed different, as if he had swallowed air then forced it back up.

He repeated it, and another burst of flame broke from his mouth.

_"I've never breathed fire before. Oh, this will be fun." _He thought, turning and shooting fire once more into the air, repeating the action and flapping his wings happily.

"Aww, my little baby is growing up!" Tony spoke, before once more struggling to free himself from the tree.

_"You call me a baby, and I may just set you on fire." _Loki snarked, although only half heartedly since he was rather happy with his new ability.

_'It is like magic, when I discover a new spell.' _Loki thought to himself watching Tony struggle before walking over, rearing and pressing his claws against the trunk, leaning with his impressive weight.

The tree groaned before falling to the ground. Tony rose, dramatically stretching while shaking wood fragments from his back, giving a meaningful look at the large tree he had knocked down, looking at it thoughtfully.

"…Aw, why not." He shrugged, walking over and grabbing the tree, carefully lifting it up and heaving it over his shoulder.

"Alright, you have a burning post. Let's go." Tony spoke, lifting up and flying while carrying the large trunk of the tree over his shoulder.

Loki followed, flapping after and soaring back towards the house. With a tree, but that was irrelevant.

x-(X)-x

Now a complete month after his initial transformation, or a week since his armature flying 'lesson' (no matter how much Stark insisted that it was his superior skills that taught Loki).

Loki was sprawled out on the stone floor upstairs where he had gradually taken command of the large open room, Tony going as far as to place a golden plaque on the door, dictating that the door, was to _'Spyro's Cave'._

Tony had left a few hours ago to attend to some sort of gala that the Avenger's presence was mandatory for press related functions.

(Tony had a habit of telling Loki exactly what he was going to be doing, as well as what exactly the Avenger's were.)

Loki wasn't concerned, he knew that Tony was much more capable then he had originally thought a month ago. (They were in the lab while various press reels were being presented in the holograms, Tony snidely remarking such comments, that even Loki was impressed with his silver tongue)

He opened his eyes as his ears picked up the loud noise from below in the lab, scales sensing vibrations from the floors below.

Loki rose, walking almost leisurely towards the stairs, jumping and gliding in a spiral down the stairs all the way down the main floor and to the lab.

He landed on the bottom floor, looking at Tony who was in his lab, music loud enough to let the glass panels on the walls tremble.

_"Stark." _He spoke, voice a loud warble. Tony on the inside did not even look up, working on something small before jerking to the right, taking a swig out of something amber and in a glass bottle.

_'He's drinking.' _Loki realized quickly, having a sudden pang of doubt. Many times he had confronted his- Thor, after he had indulged himself. Nearly every time it gave him reparable harm, but nonetheless, harm.

In such a state that he was in currently, and with his magic having only regenerated roughly 30 percent of his initial power,

He reared on his hind legs, setting his forelegs on the glass and flexing his claws, letting them expand to their full length, thin scratches on the glass.

_"Stark! Tony, open this door this instant!" _He snarled, voice louder and frightening to hear. That is, if it wasn't for the loud music drowning out his voice.

He growled, mostly in frustration. He opened his mouth, forcing open the valve in his throat, inhaling and blowing out the toxic gasses.

It ignited once it touched air, a hot burning plume of fire that had no effect on the thick, fireproof scales on his body.

The glass walls slowly glowed, and he reared, slashing at the molten glass, feeling it shift under his claws as if it was only a bubble, able to mold and be reshaped by he.

He let up once a significant hole had been made, working quickly with his new toxic breath, letting the glass warp and make a hole large enough for him to climb through.

He squeezed through, grunting as one of the short spines on his back caught part of the still moldable glass, stretching and sticking to the golden spines like a gel.

Tony didn't notice that Loki had made his way through the glass wall, a large distorted hole where Tony could fit through easily. Large enough for Saint Bernard dog.

Loki walked to the table, and narrowed his eyes as he spotted the machinery Tony was working on, the man taking another swig of the bottle, another empty bottle was cracked, discarded on the floor.

He lifted onto his hind legs once more, slamming his forelegs onto the table, knocking it and uprooting the steel bolts uplifting as the table collapsed, knocking Tony back where he collapsed to the floor in surprise, Loki whacking his tail around and slamming the small golden spines into it, shattering the bottle in his grip.

"Spyro? What?" Tony spluttered as suddenly he was on his back, Spyro over him, forelegs just beside each of his shoulders while Loki let his neck extend downwards, looping low and keeping his face near Tony's.

The man blinked, going cross eyed as he exhaled, his breath almost as toxic as Loki's poison breath. Loki growled, a low noise in his breath as he observed the glassiness of his eyes.

_"You are drinking yourself to a grave. Mortal's bodies are not as hardy for alcohol. Your organs will melt." _Loki snarled, an intimidating sound as the mortal below him gasped, hiccupping and slurring as he tried pathetically to lift up.

_"Stop it! Stop it right now!" _Loki snarled, his tail thrashing behind him.

"Jarvis, Ge' I' off me." Tony slurred, and Loki hesitated, tail thrashing as he waited for Jarvis.

_"I apologize Sir, I find that Mr. Spyro holds no ill intent."_

Loki could have laughed if it wasn't for how furious he was at Tony. By the attitude of Jarvis, this was a usual thing.

_"You will drink yourself to death." _Loki sneered, a low hiss before he recoiled back, opening his maw, and sending the most teeth chattering roar he could muster.

He left Tony, who was watching in a stunned wide eyed expression and marched to the bar in the lab.

He let his toxic breath free, fire burning brightly and even stronger as it turned various shades of green and purple, igniting on the fluids and burning them to a smelly evaporation.

_"Master Spyro, The shelf behind the bar also contains alcohol. As does the bar upstairs near the main living room."_

Loki's eyes narrowed and his lipless mouth tilted upwards in amusement, having grown used to the AI (Artificial Intelligence, an ingenious design once Loki understood exactly what it was).

He slipped out of the massive hole, one of the machines following after him, holding a red tube while carefully traveling up the stairs.

Loki watched the bar go up in beautiful blue flames, the machine firing off the red tube, coating the wood and broken glass with a thick mess of mortal made sea-foam.

Once Jarvis alerted him that all alcoholic beverages short of rubbing alcohol had been burned and shattered, then Loki took it upon himself to feel proud of his destruction.

His amusement would come once Tony awoken to find all of his alcohol destroyed.

x-(X)-x

Seven Weeks- nearly one and a half months and Loki was growing quickly.

At his original size such a long time ago, he was the size of a cat. Now, he was pushing the size of a small horse, back spines reaching the high chest of Tony.

He was too small to be carried now, on occasion when Stark was feeling particularly reckless he was actually _ride _Loki- although that normally always ended in disaster.

He was dozing off when he heard Jarvis alert him that his presence was needed.

He rose from his spot on the upper floor, walking smoothly towards the window, knowing now that it was always a tough fit through the doors inside the house. Besides, it was only two flaps of his wings and a little coasting before swooping down a passage, down the doors that Jarvis opened automated door, Loki sliding in and landing with one last flap. He curled his wings in, settling regally, pulling his neck up and looking at Tony who hadn't even glanced up.

"Hey Spyro- my, aren't we looking like a sphinx today." Tony noted, briefly looking at Loki, who only blinked, slightly tired too.

_"I assume that there is good reason for this?" _ Loki asked, turning his head sharply to look at Tony who finished updating his collar (The golden collar with a tracking chip that also read Heartbeat, Breathing and such).

Tony closed the clasp, the device clicking and shifting to fit firmly together excepting two ends, in which tony held, walking up to Loki and fixing it against the base of his neck, where it met his body. The device clicked together similar to the man's armor, shifting until no visible seam was there.

"Now- I've taken a few of your scales that fell out 'a while ago- I've gotten those to sparkle like a gem with a little buffing. Just so you won't freak on me." Tony shrugged, grabbing a rather intimidating machine.

Loki saw it immediately and took a step back, skirting back and around. The odd drill like machine with a soft and cloth looking head spun once before frowning, Tony pouting.

"Oh come on Spyro! It's just like waxing a car- except…you know, waxing a dragon." He shrugged, wrinkling his nose, "Although that just sounds weird…and hairy."

Loki rolled his eyes, snorting a puff of smoke that had one of the smaller robots skirting over with a recognizable red metal tube, looking for the flame.

"Go away Dummy, no fire here." Tony scowled, and just as Loki opened his mouth to comment, Tony swooped forward, letting the spinning cloth buff at his one paw.

He froze, and Tony grinned, victorious. "Ha! I got you, now look, lick do other dragon-y things and find out that it won't hurt you." Tony held up the odd cloth, holding it very seriously. "This is a Swifter. Not a wet-mop, but still. A freaking Swifter, the only person I know that can hurt someone with a Swifter, are assassins." He spoke very carefully, once more waving the Swifter.

_"Just…put the mop down."_ He scowled, and ducked his head down, tilting his head away as the machine buffed the side of his head, working its way down his neck like a professional massage.

_"Oh- Valhalla…I could swear that those Swifters belong to Vanir." _He muttered, slumping onto the ground boneless as the little machines came over, various other cloths massaging carefully and cleaning his scales.

Tony snorted, trying not to laugh as Loki gave a warning growl. Tony picked up a dishtowel, tossing it half heartedly at Loki, who moved, his two golden horns on the base of his skull knocking it aside.

"Have I ever told you about those horns? Look like a helmet off someone I knew." Tony noted, Loki lifting his eyebrow and listening for more. There was none.

It turned out that buffing Loki's scales was a much larger task than anticipated. Each spike was carefully cleaned and ground to a precise point, each claw cleaned before a thin yet sturdy layer of varnish was applied, helping to halt cracks from appearing in the future. Except for the single claw which refused to grow back on his upper leg- the nail bed too scarred.

"A shame. I could have healed it if I saw it before." Tony mused, seeing the scarred point where broken scales met the hollow of where the nail should be, scar tissue filling up the gap.

Loki pulled it from Tony's grasp, watching carefully as he ran his hand down Loki's neck, and down to his wing, investigating the thin yet strong membrane of his wing, seeing any loose scales or tears in the webbing.

"Good- you're fine." Tony murmured and Loki looked at Tony with growing suspicion.

_"What are you speaking of? What is this…hesitation?" _Loki questioned, and Tony cleared his throat.

"I- uh…I've been called back to New York….SHIELD has information that Dr. Doom- Victor Von Doom or something like that, is planning an invasion. Nothing major, but uh, it'll be a while." He hesitantly shrugged, wringing one of the Swifter's between his fingers, before moving to the front of Loki and carefully continuing.

"I- I asked if I could bring you. Of course, they think you're a dog, but I gave them the simple rules. They even _touch _you, and I'd quit. They can't touch you- I've already had Jarvis fix up the rooftop room with a few of the building bots." Tony spoke, clearing his throat once more.

_"You fear for my safety." _Loki realized, and Tony paced once again.

"I- I don't know what they'll do to you. I've tested your scales, Barton's arrows and Romanoff's bullets shouldn't get through. Your breath should nullify any toxins or poisons, I'm thinking about making a blade for your tail, but it depends on how well you can control it-" Tony stopped talking, Loki whipping his tail around to press the last two feet to the mortal's chest.

"Alright then, a blade for you." He chuckled, eyes resting on the working collar around Loki's neck, still intact and matching with his natural horn color beautifully.

x-(X)-x

The helicopter was annoying. Loud and painfully slow as they moved through the air.

Loki was taking up a large occupation of the cabin, keeping his head poking through to watch from the pilot's seat.

It was slow going, even as Tony had hijacked the commands and had sped the helicopter to near amusing speeds.

"This is so _boring_." Tony groaned, moving his hands and flicking a switch. Loud music was blared throughout the cabin, causing Tony to grin and Loki to roll his eyes.

Loki settled, shifting in the cramped space where his body was within the main cabin of the helicopter, his head settling on the other seat as Tony eventually succumbed to the urge to hum along.

Loki dozed, knowing that Tony wouldn't hurt him, as they had….come to an understanding, in the almost three months since they had originally met. Loki's opinions had been altered greatly- Anthony Stark was the most bearable creature he had ever met in the plane of existence.

The moment the helicopter jolted he jerked his head up, looking alert and awake as he looked to the left, Tony unhooking the seat belt and flipping off switches. "We're here, Spyro. This is New York." He nodded, using one hand to swoop out in front of him, showing the large expanse of tall buildings rivaling the height of Asgard's towers.

"Jarvis, do the others know that we're here?" Tony asked, rising and setting the headset down as he pulled his phone from his pocket, looking at it patiently.

_"Yes Sir. All are currently in the main elevator with the rooftop landing pad as destination." _The phone chirped, and Loki rose, tensing and stretching his neck, not having enough room to stretch much else.

"Great- uh. Spyro, _stay._ I'll get your leash and…let's do this slowly, alright?" Tony asked with a sigh, rising and unhooking the long thin metal cord carefully, slipping it into the loop on his collar, "Together?"

Loki met Tony's eyes with his own slit green and bowed his head, to avoid his long horns from puncturing the top, _"Together."_

And Loki realized with a start, that he actually trusted the mortal.

"Alright…Here I go." Tony sighed, and stepped out from the helicopter.

The elevator opened.

Tony stepped forward, acting nonchalant enough that Loki was partially impressed. He wore the black glasses and the expensive clothing as the others walked out. Loki's eyes narrowing as he recognized the female, and the archer. He quickly looked away from the small, yet very deadly man and his eyes met the Captain. Thor was not there, which was in his favor.

"Stark." The Captain nodded, and Tony only gave a nod of his head, "Captain." He returned coolly.

Loki found himself suppressing a growl as he remembered Stark's opinion on the Soldier.

"Bruce-y!" Tony shouted, slinging one arm over the man who awkwardly smiled, "And Natashalie. Looking as fine as ever." He grinned, she only nodded back. "and Legolas! Long Time no see. So! Doom issues?" Tony asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Sorry for calling you back from your trip." The smaller man offered and Tony shrugged, "Nah, I'd have to of comeback eventually." He shrugged.

"Well, we can go inside to a meeting room and we'll give you the complete briefing on our situation." The Captain spoke, and Tony shrugged.

"Sure, just one sec. I've got to let Spyro out." He nodded towards the Helicopter while they blinked.

"Crap, you seriously got a dog? I thought Fury was just messing with us. I love dogs, mostly Beagles." The Archer spoke, and Tony hesitantly smiled.

"Uh- I'll just bring out Spyro. Just…don't freak, okay?" He asked, before approaching the Helicopter, opening the sliding side and grasping the leather coated metal lead, looking at Loki in the eye. "Spyro, don't attack them. Act calm like the brilliant creature you are." Tony spoke in little louder than a whisper, then walked out.

Loki followed, ducking to fit out of the frame, shifting low to the ground before rising back to his full height, towering above the mortals.

"Holy-" the Archer stated before the woman pulled a gun, pointing it at Loki's skull.

"Hey! Natasha. Put the gun, _down." _Tony spoke, looking at her directly in the eye.

"Stark. That is a monster, it should be handed over to S-"

"That _monster,_ is my pet. You shoot him, and I'm getting in my suit, and heading to Malibu. Not a word about it." Tony spoke, voice cold as Loki's narrowed eyes watched the woman.

"Stand down." The Captain nodded, and Natasha warily lowered the gun, Tony brightening instantly.

"Great! Bruce-y, meet Spyro. Spyro, this is my man, Bruce." Tony nodded to the hesitant man. "Come on Spyro, show him some love." Tony grinned.

_"I do not show affection to large green beasts." _Loki snorted, and the man hesitantly looked at Tony, who nodded to Loki.

"Uh, hello Spyro." The man mumbled, and Loki snorted, looking away.

"So, uh…_how _did you find a dragon?" The Archer asked hesitantly, looking at Loki, who snarled slightly.

"Oh hush, none of that. Um, I hit him with a grenade." Tony nodded, matter of fact.

"You, hit a _dragon _with a _grenade?" _The Captain asked, completed confused.

"Well, he was…you know, smaller." Tony tried to signify, waving at him, "And cuter too…actually, a lot cuter…"

Loki swung his tail, knocking Tony spluttering to the ground, who glared. "Oh that was just mean."

_"No, you're acting immature."_

"Oh, are we starting this one sided argument again?" Tony scowled, mock pushing Loki's head, using his horns as leverage.

"You aren't afraid it will bite you?" Bruce asked hesitantly. Tony blinked, looking at Spyro.

"Well, I saved him, and we've kinda' gotten used to each other. He's nice, like a giant cat, really. But he's smart, sometimes I think he understands me better than a few humans- anyways. Doom? What's up with him?"

Loki looked, and carefully followed, only ducking into a large covered tent like construction on the roof. Apparently, his room.

He settled down on a thick rock slab, heated as he focused.

Three months, just enough time for his magic to be restored. He could level the city, he could burn lives, freeze souls. He could turn armies with merely a look.

Stopping Doom would be simple enough.

x-(X)-x

"Doom's been testing our defenses. He's been sending drones in, of course SHIELDS been destroying them. Their armor is too thick for normal weaponry, and not all SHIELD agents are cleared for advanced weaponry." Natasha reported, sliding over pictures of the broken Doom bots.

"So what, he's sending over a larger force now?" Tony asked with a frown, and Steve nodded, a strong look in his eyes as he spoke strongly.

"We have information that he has a large group of robots, numbers unknown, and he plans to try and claim New York city." Steve nodded, hesitating, "…He claims that he had the ability to do so prior, but refrained. We don't know why." Steve added.

Tony frowned, "How long ago did he say he could have attacked?" He asked, and Steve looked to Natasha, who only blinked.

"According to our source, within the last four years. He has only attacked because apparently, there was a brief window period starting three months back." She informed. Tony frowned.

"Okay- Doom will be here in the U.S. by the end of the week with a giant armada he's been saving for four years, now, _why now?" _Tony asked, and the group shrugged.

"Doesn't matter much to me. We could question him when we get him, but right now I'm fine with an arrow through his skull." Clint offered, and Bruce nodded.

"Clint has a point, we only need to take care of the robots. We can interrogate Doom later." Bruce offered and Tony rose, looking victorious.

"Great! Jarvis will call me when I actually need to fight, my updated Suits are in the Helicopter, and I'm checking on Spyro! Goodbye!" Tony called, walking out of the room before anyone could say something.

The elevator door opened and he walked out, throwing the two thin, yet large doors open. Loki looked up from where he was sprawled out on the rock, slightly small on his frame as he looked at Tony.

"It's Doom!" He sang out, almost as if joyous. Loki looked up, tilting his head as he growled ever so slightly.

"And what better, apparently he could have attacked all along, I don't know why now of all times. Something about, the past three months, or something." Tony scoffed.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise. _"What? Doom waited until my presence had been dealt with before attacking. How…wise, of he. I have claimed this realm as mine. Any attempt of conquest will be taken as a challenge, Victor is well beneath the level of a worthy opponent." _Loki growled low, his voice dangerously so, _"It was wise of he to dispose of my presence first. No matter, he shall burn."_

And burn he will.

x-(X)-x

Loki jolted awake once the alert rang throughout the tower.

Lights within his enclosure flashed and pulsed a dark maroon, forcing Loki to make his way towards the exit.

_"Sir Spyro, I must advise you on Sir's behalf that you remain inside at all times." _Jarvis spoke, and Loki growled low in his throat.

_"That is advice, not an order." _Loki snapped back, lowering himself to look out of the door, seeing oddly shaped robots in the sky. They were humanoid with metal faces, eyes glowing red as they flew.

He ducked out of sight as another blew past him- the harsh sound of weaponry and it exploded. One of SHIELDS jets flying past with the woman in the seat, directing the weaponry.

_'Where is Doom?' _Loki thought to himself, ducking out of sight once more.

The robots fell out of his sight as he inched himself out of the roof tent, glancing down and around the streets. Police where only assisting in the evacuation while various SHIELD agents tried to keep a strong perimeter. Tony and the woman were in the air, taking down as many that could fly, and leaving the Archer, and the Captain to dispose of the remaining.

He clawed forward, looking around and letting his magic search for the desired mortal. It resonated soundlessly and invisibly, moving quickly through every building before gathering like a beacon around said mortal.

_"There you are, Doom." _Loki snarled, huffing a spot of smoke. He tensed his wings, about to spring-

_Boom!_

Loki recoiled, an explosion in the air as construction machinery groaned, giving way and collapsing, colliding thickly with Tony and knocking him out of the air with a loud shriek of metal on metal.

A flash of green and the monster snatched the yellow machinery, throwing it to the ground where robots were consumed by fire.

_"Tony!" _Loki cried in surprise, the limp form not moving after the impact, and was plummeting closer to the harsh ground.

He dove, tucking his wings in tight and swerving, hearing wind whistle between his two horns and the metallic blade the mortal had fastened to his tail.

He flared his wings, nine black claws fastening on the metal as he pulled up, hearing various agents scream to one another in confusion as Loki swooped. His speed incredible as he darted between the large buildings, landing harshly on his haunches on a yellow vehicle. The car groaned and crunched under his weight, and he cast his eyes on the Captain, who was looking at Loki with surprise.

"Hawkeye, stand down. It looks like Stark's dragon is on our side." The Captain spoke, hand at his ear before he moved towards Tony, the faceplate opening up from Jarvis.

"Stark? Stark, wake up!" The Captain ordered, cursing and running a hand through his hair, "After the battle of New York, Hulk managed to wake him up with a roar. Widow, do you see the Hulk?" the man questioned, hand in his ear again.

_"That mindless monster? You insult me, human." _Loki growled, before opening his mouth to near amusing proportions and letting loose a roar that let glass vibrate.

"Huh? What?" Tony gasped, jerking upright as Loki leaned back, looking rather smug.

"Your dragon woke you up." The Captain spoke, almost in shock.

"Did he? Good boy." Tony groaned, rising before blinking, swaying slightly.

_"You are hurt in the mind. The collision did damage to your thin mortal skull." _Loki realized, a low grumble as he found it concerning. _"I will heal it."_

Tony grunted, hand brushing the back of his helmet in confusion for a second, before it cleared up. "right, where's Doom?"

"No clue." The woman spoke, the plane landed behind her and smoking in some areas. The shell had been punctured and was no doubt, unfit.

"Hawkeye?" The Captain asked, and a second later the man appeared, using a rope attached to his arrow to swoop down next to them- the beast appearing seconds later.

"Right, where is the odd always-speak-in-third-person jerk?" Tony asked, glancing around as Loki spread his magic once more.

He turned, growling lowly as through the rubble the man walked, a dark metal faceplate locked firmly over his skull as a dozen robots walked beside him. Loki could sense the magical field around the man, a security blanket.

"Doom! Stop this right now!" The Captain shouted, and the man laughed some sort of mechanical wheezing noise.

"Doom will not stop! Doom will be victorious!" He shrieked before a robotic cackle.

"…He _does _talk in third person." The archer murmured, almost surprised as if he hadn't believed it to be true.

_"He hasn't changed much." _ Loki grumbled. The masked face landing on him, and he pulled his lipless mouth back, bearing long ivory teeth.

"Doom sees a Drake. Where did Iron Man gain a Drake from Hvergelmir?" Doom asked, voice scratching up the normally fluid sounding word.

Loki twitched, _"You should not have asked me for my knowledge, Doom. Your arrogance will be your downfall." _Loki growled, a plan forming. He had never told _anyone _everything he knew.

"who, Spyro? Well, you know…hit him with a grenade." Tony awkwardly shrugged, and Doom only blinked.

"Doom is not sure if you speak with sarcasm, Iron Man." The man deadpanned, and Tony coughed to hide a snicker.

"Nonetheless, Doom will destroy you." Doom nodded, looking rather proud as he pointed forward.

"Avengers-" the Captain started, before pausing as Tony held up a hand, looking at Loki. "Spyro, want to try?" He asked, curious.

Tony had run tests on his breath, his fire should be strong enough to melt the metal. Loki only twisted his tail, the attached blade glinting in the light.

"Light em' up, boy!" Tony hollered, and Loki reared back, opening his jaw and letting the chemical gas mix with the oxygen, a plume of fire burning as it touched air.

Tony laughed as the others stumbled back, Doom shrieking in surprise as the fire burned his robots. They crumpled in piles of molten metal and bubbling oil, the tar wet and sticky from the heat as Doom roared angrily. His magical shielding having done well to protect him from the fire.

Loki briefly heard someone mutter 'The hell?" behind him as he focused on Doom.

"How did he survive? Uh, _nobody _could survive Spyro's fire." Tony spoke, obviously in awe and confusion.

Doom laughed, "Foolish mortals cannot defeat Doom! Doom is much stronger then puny humans will ever be! Doom has always been stronger!" The man cackled.

Loki would have snorted at the mediocre display if he could.

"Then why attack now?" Tony asked, honestly confused and slightly amused by Doom, who only laughed.

"Doom attacks now because Doom has dealt with he who claimed this land!" Doom shouted, and Loki's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Uh, who?" The Archer asked, completely confused.

"The Trickster! Doom has killed the Trickster!" Doom laughed, and Loki could feel the others behind him stiffen in confusion.

"The Trickster?" Tony echoed in confusion, the others looking at each other in confusion.

"The Trickster! Doom has killed the Trickster, the Liesmith. Doom has stood on his corpse and watched his last breath. No longer has he any claim over this land, Doom will claim this land!" Doom cackled.

He could _feel _Tony stiffen behind him as he understood what happened before the others. His voice was low, almost a growl as he was obviously angry.

"You…you _killed_ Loki?" Tony asked, and instantly the Archer stiffened up.

_"Loki? _Are you sure Stark?" the Captain was asking, and Tony only gave a jerk of a nod.

"Doom killed Loki! Doom watched his final breath-"

_"Liar. I teleported away. You assumed that I died because of my lack of corpse." _Loki pointed out, while Doom continued.

"Loki has failed! Midgard has no claim, Doom shall claim it!" Doom cackled, pulling his clawed hand back and a glowing blue orb appeared.

Loki's eyes widened as his own magic sensed it and recognized it as a pure energy pulse.

_"Run." _Loki hissed, and He shrieked, a loud roar that caused the Captain to stumble back just as Doom threw the pure magic projectile. It shrieked in a way of untamed magic, wild and raw as it twisted like dwarven fireworks. He hissed, letting his fire mix and the magic bellow, exploding outwards and knocking everyone back.

Loki was knocked back, he flared his wings, slowing his descent. His claws dug into the tar before he lunged, roaring and attacking.

"Spyro! No, don't fight him! You can't win!" Tony shouted, projecting his voice desperately, "Spyro! Please!" Tony shouted, now practically screaming.

"Doom says you should listen to Iron Man, mindless lizard!" Doom shouted, and Loki's eyes widened.

_"You did not. Just call me. A Lizard." _He growled. Doom cackled from behind his mask.

Loki lunged and another wave of magic knocked him to the ground, but he swung his tail around, the metallic blade clashing with the magic field and sparks flew, the magical field dropping from the strike.

"Spyro! Stop it!" Tony shouted once more as Loki tumbled, falling onto his back before forcing himself upright and letting loose a plume of fire.

Thanks to the lack of shield, the fire slammed into Doom, who tried his best to try and deflect it, knocking himself to his knees where he sent back a pulse that Loki had not seen coming in his body.

He was forced back, slamming into a building and dropping to the ground.

_"Oh Valhalla." _Loki groaned, slowly rising and shaking, scales sliding from his back where the broken shards of glass had cut the skin between his scales.

"Your foolish Drake is no match for Doom!" Doom laughed, the scratching noise of metal. Loki's half lidded eyes noticed the Captain and the Archer holding Tony back.

"Spyro! Spyro get up- you bastard! I'll kill you for this!" Tony screamed while Loki rose, shaking his back and letting his wings flop around.

"Doom thinks your Drake will fail! No dragon is a match for Doom!" The mortal cackled.

_"That may be true. But I have my seidr. You have trespassed upon my claims, I have all rights to kill you."_ Loki growled, standing and slowly walking, Doom cackling and holding the raw magic in his palm before throwing it again.

This time, Loki only swatted his tail, reinforcing the metal blade to reflect the orb into a building, which promptly exploded against a building.

"Spyro! Get back!" Tony shouted, and Loki spun his head halfway, giving a low snarl, questioning him to even _try him._

"Foolish Drake!" Doom cackled, and leveled another orb, preparing to throw it.

_"Enough of this. You are all but child compared to me. I have lived for centuries before you dared breathe. The Seidr you possess is but a child in nature." _Loki snarled, opening his jaws and using his magic to warp his natural toxins.

Beautiful green flames blew, grabbing the orb and forcing it backwards, slamming into Doom as the man screamed from the fire, Loki snarling as he took a step, allowing the bright green fire to spread across his entire body, a glowing green demon.

_"This world, is mine. Leave now, Doom, and do not return on what is mine." _He snarled, voice warping and twisting until even mortal ears could understand it.

"Trickster." Doom spat, eyes widening as he realized what exactly was in front of him, "Impossible. Doom killed you." He growled.

Loki laughed, an almost light and breezy sound, _"You sound so shocked, Victor. You are correct, I am Trickster, Liesmith, Skywalker and Worldwalker." _He glanced at Tony, _"However, I currently go by the name Spyro. I have grown limbs after being severed. I have pulled swords from my head and arrows from my heart. I have placed my decapitated head upon my still warm body and continued as if a flesh wound." _His eyes narrowed as he snarled, _"Do not be so sure of yourself to kill a god, mortal. Leave, this is my claim. These are my mortals, if I hear of a single drone dare attacking, you will burn alive."_

Doom growled low in his throat before turning, gathering the remaining robots and leaving, not a single one remaining as Loki watched, somewhat appreciative.

He heard the crunch of shoes on shattered glass and he turned, looking at Tony who seemed rather stunned, and Loki felt a pang as he realized why.

"You're- you're Loki." He spoke, voice cool and calm while Loki felt a growing sense of dread. Calm before the storm, the alikeness.

_"…Correct. However, I have come to adopt the name Spyro." _Loki projected, giving a low rumble to help emphasize.

A small twang and an arrow was locked and focused on him, guns locked and aiming at his face.

"You were- you were Loki the entire time." Tony spoke, voice low and calm. Loki swallowed, an unfamiliar thickness in his throat.

_"…I was."_

"You were my freaking _enemy,_ and I let you in my _house." _Loki took one step back, tail thrashing as his emotions quickly started spiking into dangerous territory.

_"Tony-"_

"Go." Tony growled, and Loki gave a low growl of confusion.

"Go, get out of here! I let you in my house, you- you _bastard."_Tony seethed and Loki swallowed thickly.

"You should leave." The Captain icily stated, and Loki swallowed, looking at Tony and noting the hurt look on his face.

Once again, they were similar in nature.

Loki turned, hesitant as Tony seethed once more, face cold as he stared.

_"…I do not regret your assistance, Tony." _Loki hesitantly spoke, and Tony gave a small choke before he spoke quietly.

"…Jarvis, all weapons targeting Sp- Loki." Tony choked.

Loki's eyes widened as he bowed his head, looking at Tony and mentally letting his magic spread out, forming an invisible protective casing around the mortal.

Loki rarely chose favorites, or champions, as called in Asgard.

_"Very well. Goodbye Tony, Mortals." _Loki nodded, eyes narrowing as he looked at the Captain before turning, taking flight and flapping high into the sky.

Time to find a new home.

x-(X)-x

Thor finally arrived when large mutant creatures attacked New York…again.

Tony was the unlucky one in that situation, visiting a charity fundraiser when the large monsters appeared.

Clint and Steve had just managed to appear when the large centipede monsters had crashed through the windows, swarming and smashing tables while women screamed in fear.

"Tony! Get down!" Clint shouted, trying to steady his aim amongst the screaming people, not daring let his arrow fly.

"I can't!" Tony screamed back, ducking behind a table as the centipede hissed, its fangs piercing the wooden table as it reared, throwing the table high into the air.

"Ton-"

The window crashed, the centipede only had a second before it was smashed on the ground with insect pulp, a silver and red form standing, wiping bug guts out of the ridiculously blonde hair.

"Friends, I apologize I had not come sooner." Thor beamed, completely ignoring the fact that bug guts were slowly dripping down the front of his armor in a greenish pulp.

"Uh, hi." Tony blinked, slowly wiping the slight spray from his cheek. "Any chance you could have come sooner?" Tony asked dryly.

"Nay." Thor frowned, shaking his head. "I only heard the screams moments before, what a surprise to see the mighty beasts of Midgard." He laughed, twirling his hammer as another shriek came from behind.

Another centipede charged. It was apparently mad that the other had become a flattering kiddy pool stain on the marble floor.

Thor instantly leapt aside, Tony lifting his arms to block his face desperately as the two fangs drew near. The moment they touched his skin a bright green current raced over his skin, deflecting the fangs as Thor brought his hammer down, smashing the bug as he did the first.

Tony blinked, stunned at the lack of damage while Thor also seemed surprised. "You have my brothers blessing?" He asked, more surprised than Tony.

"_what?" _Tony asked, blinking in confusion.

"My brother. It is rare that he chooses Champions, it must have been eons. I know not why he has gifted you with protection throughout all of the realms. You are fortunate." Thor smiled, and Tony blinked, still completely confused.

"Wait, this…Champion?" He frowned.

"Aye!" Thor grinned, "My brother is fond of you. He takes precautions to make sure his Champions will not pass to Valhalla through accidental means." Thor grinned, "My brother offers his life and his power to keep you alive." Thor grinned.

Tony froze, hesitantly asking, "…And _why _would he do that?"

Thor frowned, shrugging slightly. "Perhaps you have interested him? Perhaps your mind fascinates him. You _are _very similar to my brother, in personality and speaking, possibly emotional too." Thor shrugged, eying Tony suspicious. "My brother may lie when needed, but my brother will never act on a false debt."

Thor hesitated before speaking, "My brother is fond of you Stark, I know not why, but he will not lie when regarding his Champion."

It was a few weeks later when Tony was flying through New York for a small break, eying buildings and children far below.

A glint of green and gold and he spun, Jarvis locking onto the color abnormality that was _not _the grays and browns of New York roofs.

"Jarvis- is that?" Tony asked, hesitating as his breath hitched.

_"Sir, my facial recognition scanners detect Sir Spyro, or recent update: Loki. Shall I aim weapons?" _

"No." Tony swallowed, watching the glinting emerald scales reflecting light in a dazzling display, golden horns glowing in the sky.

The dragon looked up, meeting his eyes and lifting its tail, showing the well crafted metal blade, dented and chipped from use, still on its tail.

Loki turned, and he almost _shimmered_, vanishing before his eyes.

Spyro was no more.

* * *

**That's it! No more!**

**Oh well, i hope you liked it! It was interesting to write a Dragon Loki, hopefully i did okay with the personalities.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
